


Who Am I?

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this in my head. I have never written poetry, unless it was on threat of failure for a class. I haven't the foggiest what I'm doing, if it sucks dung through a crazy straw (thank you G for that lovely phrase), or what. It had to be written and at this point in time I'm sure as all damn not going to refuse the cranky bitch that is my muse. (Heh, heh, completely unintentional rhyming there.)
> 
> Originally posted 12-14-04.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

Who am I?  
Why am I here?  
Do I have a purpose?  
My mission is unclear

I go through the motions of life  
There, but held apart  
Nothing really touches me  
And no one really cares

I hide behind sarcasm and laughter  
It fools them all well enough  
I talk a good game  
But don’t know if I can follow through

Is this the way life is?  
Or is it just me?  
Have I just forgotten how to live?  
Or have I ever even known?

Who am I?  
Why am I here?  
Do I have a purpose?  
My mission is unclear

-30- 


End file.
